


War of Iirehoffen

by ProlixalPyre



Series: bloodborne demons [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Shit, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-book of kell story, i was rping with a friend trying to figure out this back story and this is pretty much what we have so far. each 'paragraph' alternates between the two of us. sorry for the quality in advance, im gonna edit it some later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Iirehoffen

In the street square, there stood a man - or who passed as a man, but, by any closer inspection, was quite obviously vampire. But to a common passer-by, he was human - insane, but human. He stood in the midst of traffic, blocking the roadway. Someone kept cursing at him; others honked. Someone tried to run him down, but didn't get close enough. Those at the side of the street had their phones out, calling the police: Man covered from head to toe in dirt standing in traffic, staring up, awe-like, at the buildings and lights and people. To them, he was just another madman. Maybe homeless. But he wasn't. The man was vampire, and he was new - a fresh turn, maybe a night old, with no clue of where he was. Lost.

There was a honk and screeching of tires that pulled him from his thoughts. out in the midst of traffic was a man looking lost. Asmodeus adjusted his tie and pulled at his sleeves keep a wary eye on the stranger, thick locks of rich bronze hair curling over his eyes. his face was a pale blank mask, his eyes drowningly deep pools of saphire that seemed to glow with an eerie inner light. his pupils thin slits that were barely visable. He drew his lower lip in and nibbled it, an eyebrow arching a bit, a far away look on his face. thin fingers of fog had begun to prob the darkness in between the orange halos of the dim streetlights and small puddles dotted the side walk and roads. He stood there a moment longer unsure if he should get involved or not before finally jogging out into traffic with a sigh. he gracefully waded throught the traffic and grasped the fledglings elbow gently. and looked about. there were too many people here. "come" he muttered giving a small tug and turning to lead him out of the traffic.

Dumitru turned and stared at the other man, completely and utterly confused. Nothing made sense anymore; he didn't even know where he was; couldn't remember getting there. Where was his home? "Where is my home?" he asked in Romanian - for they were in Romania, after all. Not that he didn't know any English. He knew both. When someone honked behind them again, irritated, he cringed, leaning into the man fearfully. Every sound was heightened, and made his head buzz painfully.

Asmodeus pulled harder on the boy and hissed almost inaudibly as a car narrowly missed him, another flashing its lights and honking at him as it passed. A murky puddle engulfed his foot up to his ankle, soaking his pant leg and no doubt ruining his fine black shoe. "Questions later, saftey now" he said in quiet broken Romanian. it had been centuries since he had actually needed to speak it and definately didnt want to risk a hunter catching their scent while they sat chit chatting on the sdewalk. he needed to get the fledgling out of there fast, especially since he had no idea if he had fed yet. no he definately didnt like the way things were shapping up tonight, he had a feeling it was going to be a long and tedious night.

"Question later, safety now..." he repeated as he stared at the man, looking at him with the same awe that he had when staring at the buildings, the lights, and how beautiful and terrifying the city around him was. Where were they going? he wanted to ask, but it did not matter. Wherever they went, it would be somewhere Dumitru didn't know. He wasn't from the city. He could barely remember coming into it, or how he had got there. Everything was a blur.

Asmodeus put his free hand to his mouth and bit on his thumb, it was a bad habit he had that surfaced when stressed. his eyes took in everything as he led the boy to his car, the cool dark windows and shadowy silence beckoned but he had to make sure that no hunter was near. he definately didnt want one to follow him back his resting place lest a stake find its way to his heart at dawn. he stopped mid stride and did a full 360 sweep of the area. aside from locals still staring at them wide eyed most had already forgotten them but the hair on the back of his neck still crawled.

Even though he said questions, he started up anyway: "Where do we go?" he asked, same Romanian, his voice shaky. He didn't know what to do; where they were going. And even though he didn't know this man, he followed anyway, with no question as why to follow him. It just felt right to.

Asmodeus shushed him placing a hand on his shoulder."Not safe here" he muttered and did another sweep and pusshed him towards the car and unlocked it holding the door wide open for him and awkwardly trying to help him in.

Dumitru got into the car, awkwardly sitting in the seat. He folded in on himself, looking quite vulnerable and child-like as he sat there with that look on his face: that fear, confusion.

Asmodeus stared at him for a moment before moving to shut the door, stopping momentarily to engage the child saftey lock before gently shutting the door. he definately didnt want him to freak out and try to just out while they were going down the road. he walked around the front of the car, opened his door and slid in. he locked the doors and jammed the key into the ignition, the cars engine roaring to life before dieing back down to a quiet pur. "Name, birthdate and birthsite" he said as he shifted the car into gear and pulled slowly out of the parking lot. he had a few blood bags hidden in the trunk that he could use to sate the fledgelings hunger untill he could call one of his thralls in. it might not fill him up but it would keep the thirst pains from driving him mad. he certainly needed to find him some new cloths and get him a bath soon. he mightnt have an ordor but little flakes of dust and dirt were beggining to dot the car.

"I not. . .don't. . .don't know," Dumitru answered, folding in further to himself. He leaned against the door, and stared out, then back in, eyes downcast at the car floor. He didn't like cars; he remembered that much, at least. They made him feel sick. It was the speed. Nothing close to carriage rides or horseback. Those he could handle. Those he was use to, back at home. But this modern world, this terrifying place - it only made his head spin and eyes hurt. "I need drink, please," he begged, turning to look at the man. His eyes were rimmed red with hunger, and teeth had grown into open sight.

Asmodeus glanced over at him and sighed. "Can you hold out for ten minutes? if not thats fine but id rather get out of the city before stopping again." his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles moalting to an off white.

"O-K," he said, quite obviously in English then. The accent was thick, but he could speak enough to get by; after all, Anabelle had been English, and she taught him a lot before his. . ."death."

He relaxed a bit and slowed to a stop at the stop sign and looked back and forth before turning to the left. he sat in silence for a bit, the buildings begining to shrink and trees rising. "What do you know? " he said hoping he wouldnt have to start from the begining in teaching him.

"I need drink," he said. He knew that: it was quite clear to him, the need. It took place of mental workings, to the point that he couldn't think of anything else anymore. It was all he needed, wanted, and thought about. Blood. Any kind, as long as the monster was fed.

he sighed and nodded. "Just a little farther, nearly there." by now the town was begining to fade to nothing more that a dull glow on the horizon. He slowed and turned off the road onto a tree shrouded lane. he floored it here sending them flying down the dark road with nothing but the headlights tearing through the darkness to keep them from crashing. after what felt like hours they sprung from the trees into a vast clearing, the grass coming up to just below the windows, the ruins of an old stone castle in the midst of being rebuilt clawed at the sky. scaffolding clung to the castle, empty save the tools the workers had left at the end of the day. Brilliant stanined glass windows reflected the crisp silvery moonlight that flooded the clearing. Massive stone gargoyles sat on their haunches, doting the tops of the roof, leaning from balconies and windows, some hung from the eaves of the castle and others crouched in wait of prey on the ground their eyes all lifeless. for the time being. he stopped the care just infront of the massive wooden doors and killed the engine.

Dumitru became stone, limbs completely rigid and hard. His eyes, once two red, hunger circles, had widened into saucers - afraid. Nearly there wasn't nearly close enough, but once they arrived, the edge took off. It was like home, like the castle he knew and had grown up in. For a second, he thought he thought he was home, til he took in it all and it registered. No. Not home. Close, but not quite. His home was different. Dumitru clawed at the door, trying to get out of the death trap he thought of as the car.

Asmodeus put a hand on his shoulder, the other pushing a small button to pop the trunk. "Slow yourself, ill have to open it for you on the outside." He opened his door and slid out closing it behind him. He readjusted his tie and glanced up at the large stained glass window above the doors where the clock would go once they found the proper parts and saw that his family had already taken notice. He sighed. this was going to be a long night indeed. He padded over and opened the door for the boy and continued back around to the trunk. He grabbed the duffle bags that held the blood bags, slid them on his shoulder and grabbed his breifcase then slammed the trunk shut.

Dumitru crawled out of the car, his legs like pudding after that ride. Sweet. Ground. He bowed to it, touching it. . .almost distracted by the new enhanced feeling of it across his palms. It was comical, really. He had been doing the same thing since his turning; obsessed with every touch, sound, and sensation. No wonder they thought he was mad. Then he paused, head jerking up, then looking to him. "Blood?"

Asmodeus stood there bewildered for a moment at the sight of the boy on the growned before he gave himself a small mental shake. "Follow me." he said walking past him to the doors which gave a loud moan and swung open slowly. "speak to no one" He called over his shoulder. "Once we reach my study you may feed." his pace was brisk and carried him through doors. he stopped just inside to turn to some unseen person, mutter something in russian and turn back to look at the boy.

Dumitru stood, and followed, with no other order in mind. He had no choice, really. It was follow or try to find his way home - and who knew how far he had wandered from there. Miles. Hundreds or only a few. Who knew. Inside the house, he stared around, bewildered at everything, before hurrying to follow.

Asmodeus climbed three flights of stairs swiftly, the bags swaying in his grasp, and turned a corner ignoring the curious figures that stood bathed in the painted moonlight that streamed through the stained glass and turned down a dark hallway. he pulled a small brass key out of his jacket pocket and stopped at a door halfway down the hall. He slid the key in and turned it nudging the door open and standing aside to allow him to enter.

Dumitru followed quickly, ignoring everyone, arms folded in on himself. Once there, he hurried inside, then waited for him to join him inside.

He glanced back at the others sending a silent message to those who would dare to try to listen in before padding into the room and shutting the door behind him. the fire in the fireplace danced, the light chasing the shadows from one corner to the next. he sat his brief case on his desk and walked over to the bookshelf. he slid one hand behind it, there was a moment of silence and then a quiet click. he pushed on the bookshelf and it slid away revealing a massive walkin glass fronted cooler filled with bottles and bags of blood. some labled with blood types, others years and names and a few with no markings at all. he unzipped one of the duffle bags, pulled out four bags of blood and tossed the duffle bags into the cooler.

Dumitru stood off to the side, waiting. He needed blood badly, and just the sight of it made his stomach jump. But there was enough control to keep him from taking it all - or attempting to. "Now blood?" he begged, mouth already watering.

Asmodeus pulled the book case back into place and turned to him. he stood there for a moment before going over to his desk and sitting. he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a brandy glass and a straw. in one quick jab he plunged the straw into one of the bags and held it out to him. "slowly." was all he said.

Slowly, he took the bag. But once it was in hand, he disregarded the straw and tore straight into it, blood splattering his tanned skin - getting all into the dirt of his face and neck and shirt. It wasn't a pretty sight, but expected of a man so recently turned.

He sighed and massaged his temples shaking his head. he tore the top of one of the bags off and poured part of it into the brandy glass. "Youre going to clean that up before you get another." he said gestureing to a small cubboard on the other side of the room. he lifted the glass to his lips and inhaled the scent of it. the rich smell made his stomach clench and he sipped it leaning back in his chair.

Once he finished it, he just dropped the bag and stared at the man as if he didn't understand. The blood, no matter a small amount, brought color back into Dumitru's face, making the dead, zombie-like appearance he had fade slightly. Now he just looked sick. "Need more..."

"Not untill you have cleaned that mess. youre not an animal and id appriciate that you acted appropriately."

"I need. . .need more. . ."

Asmodeus blinked and took another sip from his glass. "You may have more once you clean that mess up. no sooner. do not test my patience, dawn grows near and we ned to get you sorted out before then. had you not torn into it like a savage you would already be on your second bag." he poured more blood from the bag into the glass and tossed the empty bag into the waste bucket next to his desk. "you need control, a few moments longer wont hurt."

Frustration showed on him, but he strangely. . .obeyed, throwing away the bag, and cleaning up the mess he had caused. It was like teaching a dog; you can't give them the treat if they keep doing wrong. Once they did right - - - then you reward.

Asmodeus nodded and handed the last to bags to him. "Slowly" he said once more. "try to actually taste it this time hhmmn ?" he said finishing off his glass and standing. he tossed the glass into the fire place and walked over to the door where he pulled a cord, a bell was heard off in some distant part of the castle.

He did as he was told, taking it slow - - - or at least slower. He drained it quite quick, but cleaner, only making a mess of his face and nowhere else (not that he wasn't already a mess - the dirt, the blood. Finished, he placed it in the wastebasket to and turned expectedly to Asmodeus. Waiting for further command, be told to do something else.

There was a knock at the door and he opened it, a hulking figure stood in the doorway. the stitches that had been used to sew his eyes shut showed between thick tendrils of hair. "You rang" he said voice thin and raspy. "Have Dem run our guest a bath and fetch him some cloths while we speak, make certain everyone is ready for dawn. once we are finished ill ring again for you and youll take him to bathe, then to of the spare quarters. you are to make sure he is not disturbed. that is all." He in a quiet voice before shutting the door and turning back to the boy. he stood there a moment before finally returning to his desk."Now. tell me, from the beginning as best as you can remember."

Dumitru jumped at the knock. Everything was so loud now. Would he ever get the hang of things? The person unnerved him, and he stared the other way. He knew vampires. He remembered vampires, at home. Servants. Now he was one of them. He looked back at the man. "I walked into city, and became lost on streets. I do not know where I go now. I need blood. Needed blood," he corrected himself, stammering English. He wouldn't mind more blood. The thirst was strong.


End file.
